Snowflakes and Christmas Parties
by Beca81393
Summary: Fred's loved Hermione ever since her 4th year at Hogwarts. He's also had a Christmas present he's wanted to give her every year since his sixth/seveth year. When Ginny and George play a trick on them that get them trapped together for Christmas Eve will he finally pluck up the Gryffindor courage and give it to her? One-Shot


While I'm working through writer's block with Island of Lost Dreams I decided to do a quick Christmas One Shot. This story is not at all affiliated with Island of Lost Dreams and the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them.

Also- Hermione and Ron were never together and Fred never died in the Deathly Hollows. This is complete AU.

"So what if I fancy her, mate? Nothing I do is ever going to make her notice me." Fred sat with his head in his hands while his twin stared at him incredulously.

"Nothing is going to make her notice you?" He muttered back with a small smile. "You're on Witch Weekly's list of most eligible bachelors, you co-own and run a successful business, you're a war hero, you have a great sense of humor, and not to mention you're almost the most handsome guy I know."  
"Almost?" Fred asked.

"Well, besides me I suppose," was George's reply. Fred gave out a bark like laugh.

"We're identical twins you nitwit. Down to the last freckle."

Fred laid back against the couch in his and George's flat above their joke shop and let out a deep breath. He didn't remember exactly when it was that he started to have feelings for his youngest brother's best mate. It had to have been in her fourth year, his sixth year when she saw the beard he grew after trying to sneak his name into the Goblet of Fire. Or it could have been when he saw her at the Yule Ball, she was absolutely stunning in her dress robes and the way that she had done her hair. All Fred knew was that by his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he was absolutely hooked on the brilliant, young witch. Despite having feelings for Hermione for long, he had no idea how to go about it. Yes, he had always been successful around girls but there was something different about Hermione. If they ever were to get together he would want it to be serious. A hook up would never suffice.

What Fred didn't know was that George and Ginny had come up with a plan behind Fred and Hermione's backs. It was Christmas Eve and ever since everyone had graduated from Hogwarts the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione would spend it together at a different person's house or flat. This year, they were having it at Harry and Ginny's but Fred and Hermione were being told that it was being held at Fred and George's. With the help of various enchantments and spells these two unknowing souls would hopefully figure out their feelings for each other.

"Well, mate, I have to go and pick out some last minute things for the party." George informed his twin. "I'll see you tonight at the party." The twins had already decorated for the party the food was already out and either kept warm or cold (depending on the food) by some form of magic. Fred nodded and his brother left, leaving him alone. He pulled out the gift he'd gotten for Hermione years ago but had never plucked up the courage to give her. He wondered if this year would be the year as he gazed at it.

It was a snowflake trapped between glass that had been cut into the shape of a heart and turned into a pendant on a necklace. Fred had picked it out in his sixth year after Hermione had screamed at him purple in the face for some sort of prank he had committed. She was just so one of a kind, and perfect to him. He heard some footsteps on the steps leading up to the flat that he quickly stuffed it back into it's box and then into his pocket.

"Can you help me open this door, for Merlin's sake!" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Fred's heartbeat began to increase when he realized it was Hermione's voice. After a quick glance at the clock, which told him she was two hours early, he leaped to the door and opened it for the brunette witch. She was already dressed and ready for the party, with a tight black skirt that stopped a few inches above the knee and a white, low cut sweater. Her hair had somehow been straightened and wasn't bushy at all like it usually was.

"When you're done staring at me and can you help me with all of this stuff?" She asked him, pointing at all of the stuff behind her. There were wrapped gifts and platters of food and some alcohol. For the third year in a row, Hermione had gone overboard.

"Yea, sorry." Fred replied, silently swearing and knowing that he was turning bright red with embarrassment. Without another word he stepped into the hallway and picked up as much as he could and carried it into the flat. After two or three trips he was done and had begun separating everything into different piles. "The booze will go here, all the presents under the tree, the food on the counter…" Fred muttered as he sorted through everything.

Hermione had gone into the bathroom while Fred was sorting and by the time she came out he was done.

"I thought that was going to take much longer to sort through than it did, that's why I came so early." She told him.

"Well, there's only an hour and a little bit to go until people start coming, why don't you just stay here?" Fred suggested and she nodded. He went over to the table to alcohol and grabbed one of the bottles of wine that Hermione brought and poured two glasses. They sat quietly for a few moments as they sipped on their wine. Fred decided to turn on the muggle news on his television in an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness he was feeling.  
"George isn't even here?" Hermione said after ten or fifteen minutes of silence and Fred nodded.

"Yea, he should be back soon though. He was getting some last minutes things for the party. Although, I'm not sure he really needed to now that I've seen what you've brought." Hermione's pale skin glowed a bright pink color.

"I didn't want you and George to have to worry about everything. After I was so unprepared when I hosted last year, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hermione finally replied. Fred's heart felt like it skipped a beat when she showed how thoughtful she was.  
"Hermione, your party last year was perfect. Everyone had loads of fun. You weren't unprepared." Fred told her, honestly and she smiled gently at him.

"Fred Weasley, always the gentleman." They went back to watching the television and the moments passed silently. However, no one started showing up.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione finally said at nine thirty. "Wasn't the party supposed to start at eight? George isn't even back yet." Fred wished that he had a way of talking to George but they didn't have cell phones or anything like that. He walked over to his fireplace to try and floo The Burrow but when he tossed some of the powder into the fire place it flung right back to him.  
"That's strange. Someone's tampered with my Floo Network." He told Hermione. She turned to try and open the door to the flat but it wouldn't open, no matter how many times she wiggled the handle or murmured particular unlocking spells.

"Do you reckon someone trapped us in here as some sort of joke?" Hermione asked, her hair was starting to unstraighten itself and become bushy again because of her stress. After they tried every way they could think of to try and leave to no avail, they had to admit that someone had indeed tampered with Fred and George's apartment.

Fred and Hermione at their way through some of the food that had been prepared and while they were eating, Fred slammed his fork down.  
"George!" He hissed. Hermione put her fork and knife down too, but more quietly and with less anger than Fred had.  
"What about George?" She asked him with a peculiar look on her face.

"He planned this!" Fred replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Just to think that I could trust him with a secret and he turns around and pulls this on me." Hermione looked at him, confused. She did not push him any further, however, and picked up her knife and fork to begin eating again. The next time she spoke did not have anything to do with being locked in Fred's flat.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" Hermione asked, looking at the screen. Fred had his back to the screen and needed to turn around briefly.  
"No, growing up we didn't have television. George and I just recently got it to be honest with you. I'm kind of a news junkie and the Daily Profit can only tell me so much."

"It's The Year Without a Santa Clause, one of my favorites. As a tradition my family used to watch it every year."

"Let's go back to the couch and watch it then, we can clean up later on." He told her and her whole face lightened up. They walked back to the couch and sat down to watch it.

Fred had fallen asleep during the movie and woke up with a strong need to use the restroom. He found that he couldn't, however, because Hermione was curled up against him with her head against his shoulder and her arm around his stomach. He suppressed a laugh when he noticed that with each soft breath she exhaled, her hair would move a little and when it touched her nose she'd grimace. It was adorable.

"Hermione, love, I need to use the loo." Fred whispered into her ear and she woke right up with a start.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry." She said, moving away from him quickly. Fred didn't say a word but got up from the couch and all but ran into the bathroom. When he was finished and came back into the living room, Hermione was in the same corner of the couch that she had been in when he left but her eyes were starting to glaze over again. Fred plucked up some of his Gryffindor courage and as he laid down on the couch, he pulled her over to him.  
"This is exactly what I wanted for Christmas," He murmured into her hair. Hermione hadn't protested when he moved her but was now looking up at him.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hermione, I've fancied you for a long time. I have no idea what kind of joke George was playing when he messed up the Floo Network or locked us in the flat but I've really enjoyed spending Christmas Eve with you." Fred replied. Hermione broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh Fred, I've fancied you for a while too. I just never had the courage to say anything about it to you." At the same time, the bookworm and the prankster glanced at the ceiling above them and noticed the mistletoe that someone (George no doubt) had placed there.

"What do you sa-" Fred began but before he could finish the sentence, Hermione had pressed her lips against his. Fred had no idea how long they were together like that but when they finally broke apart they were out of breath.

"I think that this is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had." Hermione murmured.

"I agree." Fred said, pulling her closer to him. "And I also have something that I've meant to give you for a long time. Close your eyes."

Hermione obeyed him and closed her eyes while Fred expertly put the necklace around her neck. When she opened her eyes and looked at the pendant she gave a little squeal.

"This, Mr. Weasley, has to be the most romantic gift that anyone has ever given me! I love it." Fred's face burned a bright crimson while Hermione planted a few kisses on his lips and face. Hermione then stood up and went over to the Christmas tree. She spent a few moments shuffling through the gifts and when she walked back to him she placed his present into his arms.

"Open it." She demanded. "It's Christmas." Indeed, it was 12:01 AM on Christmas Day according to the clock hanging above Fred's stove. It was in a huge box and Fred was surprised that Hermione had been able to carry it to him, let along bring it to his flat along with everything else she brought and the thought of magic had completely escaped his mind. It turned out that Hermione had gotten him a new owl.

"Thank you, Hermione!" He told her with a huge smile. "This will really help the business!"  
"George told me that you've been talking about getting a new one for ages. I hope you like her."

Fred did like the owl, a lot. They bonded quickly and Fred named her Noelle, because he had received her on Christmas. When Fred and Hermione had first kissed under the mistletoe, it had unlocked the front door and when Fred had finally given Hermione the present he'd wanted to give her for years, the Floo Network was fixed. They had no idea, however, until the rest of the Weasleys and Harry had walked in and seen Fred and Hermione curled up under a blanket on the couch together, napping. When Ron let out a whistle which woke them up quickly.

"George Weasley! I should hex you!" Hermione said loudly when she realized who was there. Ginny laughed quietly as Hermione continued. "But instead I'd like to thank you for finally getting Fred and me together. And Ginny, what's the matter with you?" After Hermione had thanked George, Ginny was in full out hysterics and her face was quickly turning red with laughter.

"George doesn't deserve all the credit." Ginny was finally able to get out. "I helped him, I'm the one who hexed the door and got Kingsley to mess with the Floo Network."

"Well, thanks to the both of you then." Fred told his twin and his youngest brother. "This was the best Christmas present that anyone could have gotten me."

"Us." Hermione corrected him, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Now that everyone was together, they could finally enjoy their Christmas altogether. Hopefully, it would be the first of many with Fred and Hermione together as a couple.

Epilogue

One Year Later

It had been almost a year since Fred and Hermione had gotten together and no one had seen them happier. The twins' joke shop was thriving and Hermione had gotten promoted twice at St. Mungos. Their annual Christmas Eve get together was coming up and this year it was actually supposed to happen at Fred and George's flat. Last year, Fred had been nervous at the thought of possibly giving Hermione the snow flake necklace that he'd wanted to give her for years. This year, he had even more pressing matters to attend to.

"What if she says no?" He whined to his patient twin.

"Fred, if you ask me this question one more time I'll get Ginny to hex you. Hermione's crazy about you. I've never seen either of you happier than you currently are. Of course she's going to say yes."

Fred had bought Hermione an engagement ring and was planning on asking her to marry him at the Christmas Eve party on their year anniversary. Before he knew it, the day had arrived that he was going to ask Hermione to marry him. He could have sworn that his hair was turning grey and at the age of twenty seven he knew that this was very unlikely. George had to decorate the entire flat by himself because Fred was behaving very strangely not to mention he was extremely clumsy.

"You're nerves are going to be the death of me." George muttered angrily after he almost fell off of the ladder he had been standing on, trying to hang up lights in the kitchen. When it was time for people to start arriving, Hermione was the first to arrive in a beautiful floor length blue dress. Fred didn't have time to think before he was on his knee in front of Hermione.  
"Hermione Granger, I have loved you since I was sixteen years old. For the year that we've been together I have never been happier. Will you do me the honor of becoming Hermione Weasley?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise and tears had started coming down on her face. She nodded her head 'yes' because she was unable to say a word. Fred slid the ring on her finger and he pressed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you so much. Merry Christmas, Hermione."  
"Merry Christmas, Fred. And may there be many more."

The End


End file.
